cutiepiemarziafandomcom-20200214-history
Marzia Bisognin
Marzia Bisognin, also known as the adorable and sweet Italian Youtube star CutiePieMarzia. Personal Life Marzia was born on October 21st, 1985 in Vicenza, Italy.1 She currently lives with her boyfriend Felix, also known as PewDiePie, and their pugs Maya and Edgar in Brighton, U.K. They started dating around October 2011 when Marzia's best friend Diazo watched PewDiePie's videos at the end of May, and e-mailed Marzia his videos.1 Marzia thought he was really funny and wrote to him at the end of June 2011, stating how she thought he was funny and she enjoyed his videos. He wrote back and they began communication through Facebook until Felix traveled to Italy several times to visit her from August through October of 2011. Marzia went to Sweden to live with him for a period of time until 2012 when Felix moved to San Paolo, Italy. While there, they both stayed at Marzia's parents' house. Marzia has traveled abroad many times with the first being to Los Angeles from May 16th, 2012 to May 21st, 2012 with Felix.2 Then, between December 3rd to December 7th of 2013, they vacationed in Brighton in the United Kingdom. After receiving an invitation from Chictopia to go to New York City in attendance for Fashion Week, Marzia and Felix arrived there on February 7th, 2013 and later met up to spend time with mutual YouTube friends Anthony Padilla and Kalel.3 The four of them hung out at the Museum of Modern Art, saw the movie "Mama" and played at the arcade.3 During April 2013, Marzia and Felix went to Los Angeles and stayed there for a month. A party was hosted by Felix in Los Angeles to celebrate the growth of his channel to 6,000,000 subscribers and invited anyone interested in attending.4 Felix was nominated in the category of social media for the Social Star Awards 2013. As the live ceremony would take place on May 23rd, 2013 at the Marina Bay Sands in Singapore, he and Marzia took the opportunity to go.5 During the summer of 2013, Marzia and Felix moved into a Brighton flat for three months. Internet Life Marzia opened her YouTube account for CutiePieMarzia on January 16th, 2012. Her videos mainly focuses vlogging, on fashion trends or outfit ideas, and include other videos on clothing, hair and make-up tutorials. CutiePie also does DIY/How-to videos specializing on making types of jewelry and accessories such as necklaces, bracelets, earrings, hairbands but also various foods like chai latte, cake and bruschetta. She also does "Out with Cutie", in which CutiePie goes out to various places and films her adventures. For some of her "tag" videos, she and PewDiePie will collaborate together and do some kind of activity in it. CutiePie also will sometimes make guest appearances on his channel and play games with him. During her many overseas travels, she has made vlogs recording her time spent there. CutiePie calls her subscribers, or fans, "marzipans". CutiePie has interest in horror stories and first uploaded a video entitled "The Creepy Woman" describing a childhood nightmare.6 She started a series called "Wednesday Horror Stories" with her own creative depictions of made-up tales of horror. In a July 22nd video, CutiePie made an announcement of receiving a partnership with YouTube.7 To celebrate gaining 1,000,000 "Marzipans", Marzia created and uploaded on July 12th, 2013 a Draw My Life video.1